


Never Forget... (To Lock the Front Door)

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed may forget to do certain things but he always locks the front door.





	Never Forget... (To Lock the Front Door)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012. Seme Ed.

“What a fucking day,” Ed grumbled as he slid into the bed.  He shuddered a bit at the initial contact between his skin and the cool sheets, but soon found what he was looking for in the body heat of his lover, and the teen greedily wrapped himself around him. 

Having long since grown accustomed to being a human body pillow, Roy merely pushed his glasses up his nose and continued reading his book.  “Did you lock the front door?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ed muttered into Roy’s chest.

The older man peered under his book at a crown of blond hair.  “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ed insisted.

He could feel the weight of a suspicious gaze overhead and sighed.  Honestly, one would think that Roy did not trust him to tend to simple household matters, for goodness sake.  Well, sure, there was the time when he had left the bathroom faucet running all day.  And that other time when he had left the oven on for the entire night.  Oh, and that one time when he had left the refrigerator door open for the entire span of a hot summer day, a move which Roy had jokingly speculated was a result of the young man’s personal vendetta against milk.  But Ed _always_ locked the front door before they went to bed. 

At least as far as he could recall.

“Okay,” Roy replied uncertainly, removing his glasses and placing them and his book on top of the nightstand.  “But if anyone comes strolling in during the night, _you’re_ dealing with them.”

Ed raised his head and stared at Roy’s smirking face, and whatever flippant remark he had intended to share immediately vanished.  Downright sickening, the sort of sway that man’s charm held.  As a result, Ed could only shake his head in defeat, annoyed at himself that he couldn’t be as annoyed with Roy as he wanted to be. 

“Fine.”

What was meant to be a perfectly perfunctory kiss goodnight soon evolved into a slow and sensual tangling of tongues, as it almost always did when they were in bed together.  Ed pulled away from Roy and raised a questioning brow, more amused than surprised by what he found poking him in the stomach.  And, of course, turned on.

“Four nights in a row?” he asked.  “Are you sure you can handle that?”

Roy grinned and fished a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer.  “Can _you_?” he shot back, handing it to him. 

“I think I’ll be okay.” 

Soon, with clothing shed and legs spread, Ed was right where he wanted to be, with his mouth around Roy’s cock and his fingers in his ass, licking and sucking and curling and stretching.  He glanced up and saw Roy’s head thrown back against the headboard, eyes squeezed shut, and it was positively intoxicating, knowing that he was the reason behind it, that he was the one causing Roy Mustang to whimper and writhe beneath him. 

“Get on your side,” he ordered.

Roy complied without argument, and Ed moved in behind him and hooked his arm around the other man’s knee, lifting his leg high into the air.  It was a little awkward going at first, penetrating him from that particular position, but it was well worth the struggle when Ed was finally inside of him, his cock fully enveloped in the tightness and warmth of Roy’s body. 

At that moment, he was convinced there was nothing in life that felt better.

“Fuck,” he whispered against Roy’s shoulder. 

They started slowly, working themselves up to a smooth and steady rhythm.  Ed rested his chin on Roy’s arm as he fucked him, watching him intently as he thrust eagerly into his lover’s slick, hot hole.  He shifted and angled his hips and knew right away that he was hitting the right spot.  Roy’s moans were low and desperate and goddamn sexy as hell, and Ed struggled to rein in his own need to cry out so that he could hear him.

Roy wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking it furiously.  He then turned and burrowed his face into his pillow, but Ed was having none of that. 

“I want to see you,” he demanded breathlessly, grabbing a handful of dark hair with automail fingers and yanking Roy’s head back.  “I want to watch you come.”

“… er.”

“What?”

_“Harder.”_

Ed wasn’t sure if Roy wanted him to fuck him harder or pull his hair harder--he liked that kind of thing, kinky bastard--so in the end, he decided to do both.  He let Roy’s leg down, draping it over his own, and nudged the older man’s hand out of the way, taking over where he had left off.  What little self-control Ed had to start with faded rapidly, and he could feel his body begin its descent to surrender, but he managed, just barely, to hold out long enough to see Roy’s face contort in ecstasy, to hear him grunt sharply while he tightened around Ed’s cock and pulsed in his hand, drenching it completely.    
  
A few thrusts later and Ed was all but screaming against Roy’s back.  He didn’t know if the trembling he felt was him or Roy or the bed or _the entire world_ , and he didn’t give a damn.  Everything around them could have fallen apart for all he knew, but right now, he couldn’t have cared less.

He gingerly eased out of Roy and fell onto his back, limp from release.  With his last ounce of strength, he reached for Roy and pulled him into his chest. 

“Damn,” he sighed.

“Yeah,” Roy agreed.

They fell silent, their fingers instinctively intertwining.  After awhile, they finally managed to make their way into the bathroom to clean up.  As Roy hobbled his way back to bed, the sight of which pleased Ed’s ego more than it should have, Ed headed into the kitchen for some water.  When he was finished, he checked the front door and verified that he had indeed locked it, just like he told Roy.  And so he returned to the bedroom, vindicated…

… until the next morning when he discovered that he had totally forgotten to turn off the kitchen faucet from the night before.

 


End file.
